Gas ranges and gas cooktops used for cooking typically include a plurality of gas burners which receive gas from a gas supply manifold. Individual control valves are typically used to control the flow of gas from the gas supply manifold to each of the gas burners.
Gas ranges and gas cooktops may include an internal gas supply valve which controls the flow of gas from a supply line into the gas manifold. The gas supply valve may also control the flow of gas to other portions of the appliance, such as burners or heaters located within an oven or broiling portion of the appliance.
The gas supply valve of a cooking appliance may be manually or electrically controlled. In some instances, a controller of the appliance sends a control signal to the gas supply valve to open or shut the valve. The user may be able to press buttons on a control panel of the appliance to cause the gas supply valve to open and/or to close.